


Wild One

by MaladaptiveNinjaReturns



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, I Blame Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns/pseuds/MaladaptiveNinjaReturns
Summary: Writing fanfic is all fun and games till the one you write about discovers it all.





	Wild One

“OH MY GOD PETER! WHAT THE HELL?!!”  
You shouted as you came out of your room to find your best friend standing behind the couch with the cushion as a shield.  
“What? No. What? I’m sorry. What did I do?”  
He could feel you grit your teeth even from such a distance as your one hand rested on your hip while the other rose up to reveal your phone to him.  
“Why would you do- why were you even reading this?!” You tried your best to not raise your voice as Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Sam and Wanda sat in the living room down the hall watching Queer Eye. It could have been your anger playing tricks but you felt as if the television’s volume had gone down a bit.  
Peter squint his eyes from where he stood, never decreasing the distance or lowering the cushion. The search bar read ’ _Avengers smut_ ’. His eyes widened as he saw the tags and the posts under it.  
“Ew! No! Okay, I swear I wasn’t reading that. I swear on aunt May, Y/N. I was just scrolling through the feed to find out if you were following my blog and-”  
You stepped over the couch, climbing it and making Peter recede his steps till he felt the armchair behind him and sank into it, trying to put the cushion between the two of you and closing his eyes like an ostrich on feeling an earthquake.  
“Then how did _Loki_ find out about Tumblr,” you whispered, your voice bitter.  
“I didn’t know he was standing behind me, okay? Mr Loki is very stealthy,” he whimpered his words ran quickly out of his mouth, never opening his eyes as he prayed to become one with the chair.  
“Peter!” You whined, knowing full well the Pandora’s box had been opened and there was no going back.  
“So as I was saying, I chanced upon a… fanfiction when I was going through Tumble-er…I still think it’s a ridiculous name. That too without the ‘e’.”  
You jumped and turned around to see the God of mischief behind you never looking up from the phone in his hand as he sat on the sofa headrest with his feet resting on the seats, his body bent over into another phone with genuine curiosity while amusement was trying to find its way to his face.  
“And this one that I’m reading-”  
“Loki lis-”  
“By someone who calls themselves Y/U.”  
You froze.  
Every sound that did not concern you dissolved far into the background. You heard Peter’s lung take in a mouthful of air to speak before your hand came and smacked it shut.  
A loud gong went off in your head as you heard the familiar username. Your heart was screaming at you to calm the hell down through your veins while your body hair rose up to hear what more the sly trickster had to say.  
“Decent narration I have to say. Nice use of metaphors for the body language. And oh! They’ve described me with such detailed beauty. I’m flattered as much as I’m…curious,” he added, his brows furrowed and raised with genuine interest.  
“W-ahem-well, it’s just some lame fantasy people write in there for every other… avenger. And please just keep this stuff away from Peter. And you,” you fumed at Peter, nearly red in your face, “you better not open up the Pandora’s box again.”  
You didn’t even wait for Peter to say something as you power-walked to your room and closed the door before exhaling the embarrassment that was you and your stupid fantasies.  
“Fuck! Holy fucking shit! What the hell?!!!” You gasped as you tried to tear your hair and remove the skin off your face.  
 _Okay_ , you hyperventilated as you moved left and right in front of your door, _okay. What all have I written? Fluff. Yeah, I only write fluff. Bad fluff. Angsty fluff? Aarghh! Have I written smut? About Loki?_  
Your heart felt like it should be anywhere but here. Deep in the Amazon forest, buried in the Sahara, caught in an avalanche in the Himalayas or diving into the Marina. Anywhere but here.  
You had written something of the sorts about the God of Mischief but were not able to get yourself to post it on your fanfic blog.  
It had just been a 2 am fantasy three nights earlier, when the raven-haired God had been driving you crazy as the sexual tension had been building up for the past three weeks. Your petty arguments over that favourite mug during the morning tea, the training time turning into war of the words as you dissed each other with your mouths while the hands and legs did the physical fighting, the tantrums during the movie nights that lead to the two of you being thrown out of the home theatre, the sarcasm you two spat at each other while making your way back to your rooms- that were karmically opposite to each other- and slamming them in other’s face. The hungry knots that had been building up around your core had wanted a release. That’s when you had let go of your inhibitions and wrote down every last thing you wanted to do to Loki and wanted him to do to you.  
But there was no way he could know. That piece was for your personal pleasure, never exposed to the world. He could not have known.  
 _But what about the fluffs?_  
 _What about them?_ Oh. Oh no.  
“But here’s the thing that caught my attention,” Loki moaned right in your ear. making you, jump, scream and move recklessly in the opposite direction into the dresser, knocking a vase down with your elbow.  
His pale index resting on his lower lip as his other hand waved away the broken vase from the ground.  
“That story very vividly mentions the reader knowing about my weakness for always keeping my hair perfect no matter what war may besiege upon this world.”  
His eyes finally met yours, driving you further into the dresser before his arms came on your either side and locked you in place.  
“And she also mentioned this one concoction of alcohol that only she knows how to make, something that has lately become my favourite.”  
Without any notice, Loki grabbed you by the waist and put you on top of the dresser. Now you were on eye level and had no advantage because of whatever little-it was more than just little- height difference there was between the two of you.  
You screamed at your mind to work something up. Anything at this point. But all that this shitty brain of yours came up with were cheer banners flashing: 'HE KNOWS!’, 'BUSTED!!’, and the worst one 'REAL LIFE SMUT!’.  
“Uhh…” You tried to burn the banners off the walls of your mind with flamers as you continued, “I don’t know what you’re trying to imply here, Loki.”  
“I mean yeah I write fanfics,” you mentioned with a shrug, trying to keep it as breezy as possible, nearly stammering with nervousness, “but I write them like a diary entry, you know. I don’t-”  
Loki produced a familiar phone out of thin air and worked it without a word till he had what he was looking for.  
He cleared his throat before beginning.  
“Y/N could feel Loki’s breath in between her legs as his t-”  
“Okay stop.” Your cheeks felt like they had been dragged over an active volcano, melting off your skin any second, as you grabbed your phone from his hand and threw it on the floor.  
Loki chuckled as he rested his hands on your thighs, making them feel raw tingling sensations under the fabric of your jeans that vibrated to your core.  
 _Mother of all things sensual!_  
His perfect teeth reflected the hunger of the predator inside him.  
“Oh Y/N,”  
Your name was a growl in his throat as his devilish grin caught the strings of your screaming heart again.  
“I really didn’t read you for the kind that paints their thoughts with such wild colours.”  
His hands effortlessly opened your thighs, making way for his body to come close to yours; so close that you could smell the Asgardian woods and galactic mystery on the lips he was running his tongue over. So close that his hips touched the jeans right above your womanhood, making you want more.  
“All this time I thought I was the only one bearing the burden of desire.” His lips whispered so close to yours, grazing and teasing, building the knot higher.  
“What?” You were already breathless.  
“Tell me, darling,” he began as he brought his hands behind you, going up your back leaving cold traces- that brought more of the blood up near your skin clearly hungry for his frosty touch- before finally resting on you right beneath your neck, stroking the sensitive skin as he looked right through you, “do you want me as much as I want you?”  
You tried your best to settle your intoxicated brain to answer the question but Loki’s burning dark eyes made it all the more difficult for you to bring back your composure.  
“Yes.” You finally answered.  
“I want you.”  
Before you could express more, his cold lips came crashing on to yours. A low moan left your throat as you experienced the touch you had been craving for. Far too long. You didn’t waste another moment and found his jaw and his neck, wrapping all built up heat in your hands around them, making him moan into your lips, licking them, asking them for passage.  
And as soon as you opened the gates, his tongue danced all over you, taking in every inch of your mouth it could find.  
“Oh, the ways I’ve thought of shutting you up, Y/N. Do you have any idea how much you drive me crazy with that mouth,” he declared as he bit your lips before devouring your mouth with such force, driving your aching body into the wall behind you, only parting when he was breathless.  
“The things you do without even thinking.”  
His tongue found the nape of your neck, taking all sensitive areas one by one, licking them and nibbing them for your uncontrollable moans.   
“So do you,” you whispered as you came for his bare vulnerable neck planting open, wet kisses on the exposed skin. Feeling the God shiver under your touch brought latent confidence inside you, lighting up the corners you had hidden away for your eyes only.  
Your teeth tugged at the skin under his ears, making him moan and pull your top down your shoulders, nearly stripping it to pieces.  
“Oh you sly little girl,” he smirked as his hands worked on your jeans, “you have been teasing me, haven’t you?”  
Your laugh came out rather seductive as you forced his t-shirt open, making him come for your jaw for a bite.  
“I-ahh-I have been for the past three months but thanks for noticing.”  
Your jeans were gone and there you were in your lacey golden lingerie, making the beast mad with excitement.  
Natasha had lectured you on being your best most sexually aware self all the time last week, hence this perfect ensemble. You made a mental note to thank her later.  
Loki’s eyes went a shade darker as he breathed in your tones through them.  
Lifting you up from the dresser, he placed you on your study table- that sat in the opposite corner of the room- in no time, laying your back on the cold surface.  
Within a flash, your panties were gone.  
Just as you’d registered the change, you felt coldness travel down to your wet folds.  
“You are such a wreck under my touch, Y/N,” Loki grinned as he teased your swollen nerves with his fingers.  
Your hips dragged against Loki’s on his touch, feeling his erection under his pants. Taking advantage of your arched back, his free hand went for the hook of your bra and undid it, letting your breasts free. Both his hands worked with the most sensitive swollen parts of you, driving you wild.  
Just when you thought you needed more to get you to the edge, his finger dived into your core and then the second, making you moan louder as he curled inside, teasing and tempting your walls. Your hands went for the edge of the table, grasping them tightly as you felt the orgasm building with his rhythmic pace inside you.  
“Oh Loki!” You gasped. Once. Twice. Cried the third time as the fingers went in and out while his thumb teased the nerves evermore. You felt the edge, your head tilting back, your toes curling, your back arched moving in rhythm with his fingers. He tried to hold your body still, watching you reach the high under his touch, moaning his name. His length throbbing at the sensations your voice was creating inside him when you closed your eyes and stopped breathing as the final waves gathered up inside you before they found the release.  
He felt your entirety shudder under him, never letting go of you, helping you ride the orgasm till every last cell in your body had reverberated with your core.  
He tasted your spilt juices on his fingers, never letting his eyes waver from your breathless form under him.  
The seconds that you used for gathering your breath, he used to get out of his trousers, his length ready as it could be.  
You sat up on the table, taking in his naked form. You breathed in every little inch of the scene- a God indeed.  
“Are you ready for me, my little wild one?” His fingers catching your chin and turning you to his lips.  
You parted your legs as a welcome.  
“Are you?” you questioned.  
You grazed your fingers over his length, making him shiver as you ran them up and down its entirety, teasing it with your touch, never attempting to bring it closer to your heated body.  
“You really are not what I thought you were, you little minx,” Loki growled as he grabbed your hair and pulled your mouth onto his.  
He teased your wets folds with his tip, gathering the juices before pushing into you. You moaned into his mouth as you felt his girth stretch your walls around him, your insides feeling whole as he let in his entire length moaning, moaned back at the walls around him.  
“So warm,” he whispered between breaths.  
You took a few moments to let your core adjust to his size before you moved your hips.  
Loki grabbed your ass as he slowly moved out of you before slamming back into you, hitting you right where you wanted him to.  
He watched your face, your mouth agape in a soft demeanour as he moved out again before slamming back a little harder, almost making him grunt in pleasure.  
He increased his pace a little going far enough to come back hard.  
“Yes,” you whispered through your teeth as you moved your hips to take in all of him, “do it harder.”  
And he obeyed.  
Grabbing the table ends behind you, he increased his pace, slamming into you harder and faster, taking your insides by a storm.  
The force made you grab his back this time, digging your nails deep into his skin as he drove you more and more, building up the high again.  
Your teeth dug into his shoulder when it got rougher, as the juices started coming up, aiming for the brim, harder every time he hit you where the pain was the most pleasurable, hoping the marks you left on him would stay.  
“Loki,” your breathless voice caught in his hair.  
You didn’t have to say more as he felt your walls clenching around him, your legs wrapping around your hips to not let go of him till he gave you what you wanted the most. His fingers ran down your stomach to your clit, rubbing it to let you overflow.   
“Come for me, my minx,” Loki ordered.  
And within moments everything inside you shivered once again, as the floodgates opened and shattered everything in the vicinity, never letting go of the God wrapped inside your legs.  
Soon his movements grew fast and sloppy and you could feel his length swell inside you. His breathing staggered as he came for your shoulders, biting down hard as he came within you, filling you up.  
Both of you were breathless and intoxicated once you were finished, still riding the pleasure of the orgasms.  
Loki pulled out of you as he picked you up carefully in his arms and took you under the shower, letting the heat in you subside.  
You couldn’t help but giggle as a thought crossed your mind on seeing his wet form in front of you.  
“What?” His green oceans questioned with genuine curiosity.  
“If I’d known it would’ve taken a thirst filled fantasy to get you inside my room, I would have done it a long time ago.”  
You left him in the shower as you stepped out in your bathrobe.

The scenario outside your room was somewhat confusing as you came out into the hall.  
Natasha was looking at her phone, her brow quirked up, smirking at whatever she was seeing while Wanda looked from behind her in wonder and confusion, repeating the emotions time and again. Sam whistled a 'hot damn’ as he showed something to Bucky, who was staring at his own cell phone in scared confusion before it turned into an uninvited amusement.  
Steve looked like he was in shock as he raised his hands in the air before they come to cover his face, hiding his red shade. Tony curiously looked at the screen Steve had been looking at before breaking out a laughter fit. Thor seemed the most excited to watch his phone as he sat beside Bruce, who’d taken one look at his screen and thrown it away from him.  
You were not able to understand what was going on when your legs suddenly felt a presence near them.  
It was Clint. He’d been sitting at the steps.  
He looked up to you from his screen and sighed into some unseen void in front of him  
“You know, after reading what I’ve read today, I really wish I was stuck in the Avengers tower all this time.”  
“Wait. How do y-”  
 _Silence._  
“PETER!”


End file.
